1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving an application or content, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for receiving, by a client, the application or content from a server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet services in which a developer freely develops and sells an application, such as an application store, for example, which can operate on specific software platforms based on developer kits, are gaining in popularity. Accordingly, there has been increasing interest in methods for purchasing, transmitting, and receiving applications through such services.